In some cases, it is desirable to reduce the size of a data set stored to a storage medium. Such reduction can often be limited by circuit layout and signal propagation constraints.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for area and propagation efficient systems and methods for modifying the size of a data set.